pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A visit from the future
Author's note: After Scott Pilgrim, I'm writing most of my stories in script form, that way you can read the qoutes and jokes, and get more detail then the synopsis. Story begins here in 3......2.....2 and a half....2 and 3 quarters......1 and half ......NOW...... Chapter 1 (In Danville the highschoolers/middleschoolers are having their yearly legends of Danville's history field trip which is sort of like a museum trip and a scavenger hunt, in which they must track down evidence of Danville's folklore, proving it as history). '' '''Teacher: '''Alright children and teenagers, so far Jeremy Johnson has found a boot from nortorious outlaw - Bloody Bill, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, whatever, has found a letter of Charlote Scilla, a famous heroine who herself investigated the nortorious monster, Springheeled Jack. (A villian I used alternatively)'' Teacher: And Vanessa has proven that witches did find a true power of Stonehenge. (C''uts to Phineas and Ferb talking to Isabella)'' Isabella: Phineas, Ferb, whatcha looking for? Ferb: The ultimate crime against nature. Phineas: The Croca-Gator, a famous urban legend from the 1980's that a crocodile aligator hybrid was created by an organisation called the - I can't remember the name, Doomismerg or something, via the infetro labarotrys, it was created to hunt down super intelligint animals, but it itself was super intelligent, kinda like the shark from that Samuel L. Jackson movie. It got loose in the woods and the sewers trying to repopulate. Isabella: Like in that American Godzilla ripoff..... you sure you can find it? Phineas: You are talking to the reincarnation of Inspector Frederick Abberline here. (Another referance of how I orginally wanted to protroy the villian that got me blocked for a month, or should I say I wanted him to be two villians, you know who I'm talking about) Ferb: Alright I couldn't find any scale, but this eggshell looks entersting. (He pulls out an eggshell roughly the size of a bowling ball.) Ferb: - and this dead embryo looks suspicious. (He pulls out a embryo of a crocodilian like creature the size of a cat) Phineas: My spiritual forensic anilize's says it was in its first stage which means, if it were born the baby would be the size of a rotwilher, - you know the urban legend says this thing could make its own babies becuse it was a male/female cross biologicly speaking, but due to lack of cromozones its couldn't make its babies properly which means its eggs couldn't survive, but mamma or dada, whatever the case may be, wasn't hunted down, due to only teenagers seeing it. No one knows for sure if it was real, but we are going to keep looking. (Elsewhere in the other end of the park a bright light flashes, suddenly a Dolorian-like car speeds out of nowhere. alae Back to the Future, out steps 4 children, one was 7 years old girl who resembles Candace with blonde, short hair, followed by a 5 year old boy wearing a black jacket with brown and green striped hiar, he is holding the hand of a one-year-old baby that resembles an 80 precent Caucasian, 20 precent Hispanic with black hiar, and a triangler head, followed by a 6 year old boy part African-American and one part Japanese. To list thier names accordingly, the blonde girl is named AMANDA , the 5-year-old boy with green and brown striped hair is named VERB, the part African-American, part Asian boy is named LEO and the baby is named JR.....PHINEAS JR) Chapter 2 [To quicken things up - most of the parents in Danville are on a personal vacation, so Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa are in charge of looking after them, ever since then - nothing but parties all night, so the next day, they are visiting a fiar. ''] '''Candace : '''Alright boys, you know the rules - stay out of trouble and if I find you working on something, not natural, I'll call mom. '''Phineas :' What about looking for something, not natural ? [Candace knew what they were talking about, the crocogatior - she also did not want them getting injured, or else she will be in more trouble. She gives them the 'NO WAY' face, and the boys head off, they are greeted by Isabella.] Isabella : Hey guys! Whatcha doin'? phineas : Well, nothing yet...... for once in my life I don't know what to do today. like Mike Tyson crying like a baby - okay, bad joke ... meanwhile, Candace is hanging out with Stacy and Vanessa. Jermey, Johnny, and Coltrane met up with them; Candace keeps leaving every 5 minutes to check on the boys. Candace : They didn't do anything, yet. Vanessa : Candace, I doubt either of them look for trouble on purpose. Candace (in a Dirty Harry type voice) : .....you ......do ......not ....live......with .....my .....brothers....... Vanessa : And you don't live with my dad ......and half the time, I don't, either. Johnny : The only thing I don't get- the triangle head kid doesn't realize that pink dress girl likes him. Coltrane : He can not take a hint, can he ? Candace sees them and then sees the kids from the future walking behind them. Green/brown hiared boy : Excuse me? Can you tell me were to find-- oh, my gosh. [Ferb, Isabella and Phineas turn around ''] '''Blonde girl :' It can't- it can't be. [Candace, Jeremy, Stacy and Vanessa, Coltrane and Johnny walk up to them. ''] '''Blonde girl : '''Oh, it can and it is. '''Candace :' Who are you ? Johnny : And do you happen to have 50 bucks on you ? . Part African part Asian boy : Well, this is awkward, but, green/brown hiared boy: we're from the future and we are your children. Chapter 3 [Sorry for the loooooonnnng wait, but now chapter 3 is up. Cue the Sienfeld theme. So, the kids and teenagers can't call their parents becuse they have no idea how they'll react. Cue Phineas and Ferb's house.] Phineas : So, you are our kids from the future? Amanda : Yes, uncle. Candace : Who are your parents, Amanda ? Amanda : You and Jermey. [Jemrey faints to the floor; studio audience laughter is heard. ''] '''Leo :' And I belong to Coltrane and Stacy, and I'm pressured into African-American and Japanese stereotypes. In the future I ask Mo-- er-- Stacy to look in my closet for Godzilla or the cop who framed O.J. Simpson. [Audience laughter is heard. ''] '''Audience member, off camrea :' You kids suck! Ferb : '[''Breaking the fourth wall] YOU'RE RUDE! '''Verb : And I belong to-- Johnny : Me and Vanessa, right? Come, I'll show you how I changed my voice to [Cuban/Spanish accent] intimidate my enemies. Verb : No, no, no, no- I am Ferb and Vanessa's son. [Audience goes "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO," vanessa is shocked, and Johnny stands really still and Ferb's eye twitches.] Johnny : You're- you're messing with me, right ? Verb : No, I have a picture to prove it [shows an unseen picture of and older Ferb and Vanessa.] Vanessa : Wow Ferb, you look good in a Goatee. Johnny : '''Aw man, he does, well, I'm out.....HAHAHA, YES ! WELL, AT LEAST I AIN'T NO BABY DADDY! a goat charges through the door, ramming Johnny in the gut, and between the legs; audience laughs. '' [In Cuban/Mexican accent yelling to the audience.] NO, NO LAUGH ....THIS NO FUNNY! stagehands walk on set and take Johnny away, groaning like a sick mole, Phineas turns his attention to Phineas Jr. '' '''Phineas : So, who's your mommy ? [Phineas Jr. points to Isabella, she blushes in embarrassment.] Phineas : ''' WHAT?! '''Ferb : '''Uhhh... Phineas? How could you not notice Isabella likes you? She was showing clear hints. '''Phineas : '''WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I CAN TAKE A HINT CAN'T I ? '''Isabella : Ohhhh, Phineas there is so much not right about you Phineas : Next thing you know, Candace is conspiring against me and Ferb over the summer, and trying to "bust" us- if that's the case, I don't know what's up. Ferb : You guys don't happen to have a laser ray, do you ? [Verb hands his future father a laser ray] Ferb : [Yelling to the live studio audience. ''] WHO SAID WE SUCK?! [''Audience member riases his hand, Ferb fires toward the audience member, followed by a shocked look on his face, the others face, and screams from the audience.] Apparently this fires real nuclear energy .....SORRY ABOUT THAT. [Hopefully Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow, assuming hunting season doesn't get in the way. ''] Chapter 4﻿ for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG wait. Anyway, Phineas and Ferb and their future kids, Phineas Jr. and Verb. Are working on the time travel car, Phineas and Ferb were also giving fatherly advice to thier sons (which is weird coming from a 10-years-olds mouth). '''Phineas : '''And that's why s Eight Simple Rulewas better with John Ritter. '''Ferb : '''But David Spade was a funny guy, too. '''Verb : '''Well, that's another reason to time travel....... '''Phineas : '''What's your reason to go back in time? '''Verb : '''To save our existence, and your lives '''Ferb : '''From what.........son? '''Phineas Jr : '''Ra- ra- ra [''mimicks a dinsosur mannerisms.] Phineas : Oh, you don't have to worry about drag-- Verb : '''NOT DRAGONS....but, close enouth. '''Phineas : '''The crocagaitor? No, no, no, me and Fer-- er-- your father, speculated it died off at least 5 years ago, we were looking for evidence. '''Verb : '''Did you find out that the water in its habitat was polluted with chemicals from a cryogenics lab, that can make a mouse survive for 50 years on a grian of bread . '''Ferb : Look son-- er-- Verb- I mean- look, it's okay, we can stop searching. Verb : 'Won't do good, you invaded its territory, and it's on the hunt- we're talking 40 foot, 80 tons, of 60 inch scales and 9 inch teeth, and claws, swiming under our feet- oh, did I mention its tail can send a cow or a bear hurtling across the Niagara River. '''Phineas : '''Wow, that's strong. '''Verb : '''And you guys have to be strong to-- or at least smart-- but, I have to warn you it's smart enouth to identify a 2011 Honda from a 1920 Jeep. [''Phineas and Ferb exchages glances.] '''Phineas : How long do we have? Verb : '''Its all ready on the move, so it might make a random attack, but that's not you, it could be everybody else- Aunty Candace, Uncle Jermey, Coltrane, or Stacy. '''Phineas Jr. : '''MY MOMMY! '''Phineas : '''Isabella? '''Verb : '''And my mother, Vanessa [''Verb 'li'kes the look on Ferb's face when Ferb pictures his futu'r'''e with Van'e'''ssa, but he gets back to his serious face. ''] But we also speculate to be sure it will make its MAJOR attack at Johnny's Marilyn Manson/Alice Cooper/9 inch nails/ disturbed- heavy metal themed party ...........in 2 weeks- remember, it could attack at random. [Meanwhile at Danville Park, several kids are playing near the water, a little girl starts to look at several ducklings swim around, she gets close to the shore line, counting ducklings.] 'Little girl : '''One baby ducky, two baby ducky, three baby ducky. [''From 9 feet away an unknown P.O.V is seen moving around the shore wathcing the little girl, it swims forward.] '''Little girl : Six baby ducky, seven baby ducky-- [A 12-year-old boy bursts out of the water, wearing a scuba mask and goggles. ''] '''12 year old boy : '''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!! ''[The little girl screams and runs away crying, her bully crawls on shore, laughing like a maniac. (I took that from a nightmare I had when I was 5.) He looks up and sees a really disapointed, scary-looking monster-like man- for my own reasons, I can't think of a name for him that hasn't already been done, or get me introuble.] Scary looking man : 'OHH, MAN, YOU RUINED IT! '''Bully : '''Your'e not allowed in this park. '''Scary looking man : '''Yeah, I'll leave as soon as I get my due-- [''They look around and see a large crocodilian-like monster on the other side of the pond, it bites a tree and pulls it out of its roots before diving into the water, it jumps out of the water closer to the arguing people, the bully runs and the scary looking man just stands there.] '''Scary looking monster man : Meap. of Chapter 4 '' Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Fanon Works